Hold on
by Hyuuga Ayame
Summary: SONGFIC Hinata takes a walk in the rain after training with her father. HinataX? This is my first fic so go easy on me


Ok this is my first fanfic so I don't really know how good it's going to sound... I was listening to Good Charlotte's "Hold on" and thought of this. This is set about a month after they brought back Sasuke. Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but sadly I don't sob

The room was cold but she didn't feel anything anyway. After that training session with her father, her mind and body had gone numb. She wanted it to go numb anyway, but her mind wouldn't let her let go of the thing that her father said to her. It was the same as it always was, except he went harder on her for not making Chuunin. He was so mad because she didn't even make it to the finals of the exam.

_This world  
This world is cold_

She didn't want to move.

She didn't want to feel.

Feeling hurt too much.

Trying to clear her head, she slowly got up and started to walk towards the door to the outside world that she never really got to she much because of her "training" sessions, if you even called it that. 'More like "destroy Hinata's pride and life in as many ways possible" sessions' she thought resentfully.

_But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care_

'Why did I even bother' she asked herself mentally. 'Its not like anyone cares' she thought sadly. She heard the water drip outside from the rain. Her tears started to merge with the rain that was pouring down her face. She slowly looked back at the house. Then she abruptly turned away from it.

_Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear_

She started to walk through the rain aimlessly. No one was really outside on the street, which she was happy for. She sighed as the rain started to wash away the pain and leaving nothing but numbness in its wake. She smiled bitterly. She had always liked the rain. It was the one thing that could wash away her pain with ease.  
  
_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through_

She heard a rustling to her after wandering around for about an hour. 'Probably Neji sent to get me by my father.' The bitter smile was once again on her face.

With out turning she said in hostile voice that was so un-Hinata-like it would have scared anyone who new the shy girl. "What do you want?"  
  
_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know_

There was some more rustling and instead of Neji that stepped out into the clearing, it was Gaara. "Do I need to have a reason for walking here?" He asked with a slight smirk. Hinata didn't even bat an eyelash at his voice. Instead she slowly turned to him, a blank look in her eyes. Gaara raised an eyebrow at her in somewhat surprise. He thought she would be trembling like she did whenever her cousin, or anyone else for that matter, talked to her. 'This is not the same girl as I met at the Chuunin exam' he thought to himself wondering why she had changed, 'not that I care.'

"No, not really" she said in the same monotone voice as before but without the sharp edge to it. "There's really no reason for anything" she said meeting his gaze.

_Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all_

_Hold on_

At that comment he raised his eyebrow higher in question of what she meant. But she just moved her gaze back to where she was looking before. As she turned her head Gaara saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes but it was gone before he could decipher it as anything. Hinata sighed. Part of her was screaming to get the hell out of there, but she didn't move. She was frozen. It was just her, Gaara, and the rain.  
  
_And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more_

"Why does it always seem like the world is out to get some people and it lets others just slide by without problems or cares, Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked in a small but questioning voice, like that of a lost child.

Gaara stared at her in total shock. Part of which was contributed to what she called him. 'Why did she call me Gaara-KUN?'

After getting over his shock he answered her. "I don't know." He was beginning to get uneasy because a bunch of bad memories where starting to surface that he didn't want to deal with right that second.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through_

And they stood there a little longer in complete silence with only the rain.

Normally Gaara preferred silence to conversation, but not right now. This silence was unnerving to him. He was getting used to being around Naruto and silence was getting more and more uncommon in his life. But that still didn't compare to this silence that had fallen on the two of them.

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know_ Abruptly, Hinata turned around and ran towards Gaara and buried her face in his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and started to cry. 

Gaara stiffened involuntarily at the sudden contact and briefly he wondered why the sand barrier had let her close to him, but the thought was soon dismissed from his mind as her arms tightened around him. Without even noticing that he was doing it, he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what to do besides just to let her cry. He then remembered what the girl with the blonde hair (AN: he doesn't know Ino's name) had done when Sakura had burst into tears when Sasuke had been brought back.

He began to rub her back in small soothing motions to try to calm her down.

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on_

After a while she stopped crying but didn't let go of Gaara. Then she began to release him and step away from him slightly, but she was still close to him.

_What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?_

"Sorry" she said in her normal timid voice.

_Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?_

Just as abruptly as she had done minutes earlier, Gaara reached out to her and pulled her close to him once more.

"I don't mind" was all he said.  
  
_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know_

Hinata smiled against his chest.

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over_

The same thought crossed the two's minds simultaneously...

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know_

Maybe life isn't so bad if you have someone else with you.

_Hold on_

**OWARI**

****

****

****

Soooo... How was it? All I want is some feed backs and **all** flames will be accepted. I love fire anyway!!! So go click the little button that says GO at the bottom of the screen.

Thanx!


End file.
